Búsqueda y supervivencia entre las Sombras
by Malorum55
Summary: Un simple objeto es lo que dos equipos querrán obtener para recompensas ganar y sus reputaciones mejorar; pero en su búsqueda descubrían algo entre las sombras. Algo macabro que se liga al objeto que quieren. ¿Qué secretos ocultará? Y, ¿podrán escapar cuando conozcan la verdad?[Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]New Chaotix y Hooligans


Bueno chicos y chicas. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Quería publicarla en el día de Halloween, pero las cosas no se dieron.

Antes que nada, Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro "Esmeralda Madre" (los invito a unírsenos, hay buenos temas).

Sin más que informar, es hora de disfrutar.

* * *

 **Búsqueda y supervivencia entre las Sombras**

Sentado en la barra, tomando un Martini, un hombre llegando casi entre los cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años se notaba ansioso, golpeteando sus dedos contra la tabla de madera. Arreglaba a cada minuto su traje elegante, un esmoquin de chaqueta y pantalón negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra; no le gustaban las arrugas.

— Disculpe la demora. — Dijo la joven ardilla sentándose a un lado, pidiendo un vaso de jugo al mesero. — Mi nombre es Ray.

— Hablé con alguien un poco mayor por teléfono. Se llamaba Mighty the Armadillo. — Indicó al ojear a la pequeña ardilla voladora, que saboreaba tranquilo su bebida al ser entregada.

— Él me pidió que lo disculpara. — Expresó, apenado.

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que pactar un negocio lucrativo? — Indagó el señor, con tono serio, llegando a sonar molesto.

— Su novia, nuestra compañera, estuvo ausente dos semanas por su otro trabajo de modista.

— Oh, están cariñosos. — Dijo sonriendo. — Lo comprenderás de grande.

— Tengo diez años. Sé lo que en la habitación que reservaron. — Sin pena, podía recordar los muchos besos que se daban cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

— Eres maduro. Te lo acepto. — Indicó el hombre, sonriéndole más animado; dicha emoción hacía erizar a Ray, como si tuviera miedo de él.

Aclarado el asunto, el señor comenzó a detallar los datos de su petición; pagó muy bien a la agencia The New Chaotix solo para venir a ver esta consulta, sin la obligación de aceptar su pedido.

— Lo que quiero es volver a obtener el anillo de mi abuelo; es lo único legado que me queda que queda de mi familia. ¿Pueden conseguirlo?

— Mighty piensa que es muy arriesgado. Estaríamos invadiendo territorio estatal privado.

— Es solo un barco abandonado. — Recalcó. — Entran, buscan el objeto y listo.

— Yo pienso igual, pero él tiene sus dudas. — Ray seguía a la defensiva.

Otra vez mostrando la sonrisa que hacía erizar el pelaje de Ray, aquel sujeto sacó de la chaqueta negra de su esmoquin un cheque; las cifras ahí marcadas eran exuberantes.

— Dáselo a tu compañero. No creo que se niegue una vez que confirmen que es verdadero. — Susurró él al oído de Ray, parándose de su asiento.

Hizo un ademan de despedida, y salió caminando con regocijo. Se detuvo y se despidió una vez más de la ardilla. Ante las luces más claras que lo reflejaban, su piel era un poco albina, pero ante los ojos de Ray su atuendo de colores negro le resaltaba más. Era el _"hombre de negro"_.

Ray no podía dejar de pensar que él estaba así porque presentía que ellos aceptarían (cosa que harían).

* * *

Llegando a su auto, sacando las llaves del bolsillo y entrando a su vehículo, un joven muchacho nunca vio venir su fin. Era un día normal en el trabajo, vendiendo estupefacientes ilegales a sus clientes cerca a las escuelas y nada lo hacía pensar que su vida terminaría; excepto que un padre enojado por sobredosis de su hijo pagara para matarlo.

Desde la terraza de un edificio a tres cuadras del objetivo, la comadreja purpura disparó eficientemente sin que nadie se percatara de la muerte del joven. El tiro le dio y ahora su cadáver se encontraba tendido dentro del vehículo. Los vidrios polarizados daban la ilusión que solo era un auto más estacionado en una calle secundaria; no llamaría la atención de ningún policía hasta que su cuerpo emanara el olor a podredumbre.

Pero habiendo logrado esto, él seguía molesto. Este tipo de trabajos ya no lo satisfacían. Deseaba volver a la época en que su mayor meta era saquear tesoros antiguos de lugares misteriosos; pero ahora no tenía de otra. Ser derrotado tantas veces por el _"único e inimaginable"_ Sonic the Hedgehog bajaba la oferta de clientes a cero. Su único jefe en los últimos años fue Eggman (Robotnik en los primeros años que lo contrató) y ahora ni él lo quería cerca por su ineficacia de encargarse de un simple erizo.

Se unió a otros mercenarios buscando expandirse a más clientes, nombrándose a sí mismos The Hooligans, pero no había resultado de mejoría.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — Preguntó Fang llegando a su _"cuartel"_.

Apenas vio el sofá, se tiró sobre él, posando sus pies sobre la mesa de centro.

— Nada. — Le dijo Bark.

El oso polar le entregó un refresco y se sentó a su lado.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió. Fan sacó su revólver y apuntó a matar; Bark apretaba los puños, listos para lanzarlos con furia.

— Amigos, tengo algo de trabajo. — Oyendo la voz de Bean, quien no parecía sorprendido de verlos tan a la defensiva, el joven pájaro carpintero entró animado con un saco sobre su espalda.

— No confío en tus fuentes — Exclamó Fang, frunciendo el ceño.

Ya habían tenido disputas antes por misiones que al final resultaron ser bromas puestas por personas que nunca llegaron a pagarles.

Bean predijo que esto pasaría y agitó el saco que traía, vaciando sobre la mesa muchas monedas de oro y pequeños diamantes; brillaban tanto que cegaban al grupo.

Fang y Bark tomaban las monedas y los diamantes, las dejaban deslizarse en sus dedos buscando signos de falsificación. No eran falsas, eran reales. Tenía frente a ellos una fortuna duradera (dos o tres años si lo comenzaba a derrochar).

Mientras los dos integrantes del grupo seguían pasmados ante el tesoro, Bean detallaba la misión encomendada por el empleador que lo solicitó.

— Tengo la ubicación del objeto. — Dijo Bean, sacando de trance a Bark y Fang.

Desplegó el papel a un lado de la mesa, anotando en la laptop del oso polar la ubicación.

— Esa zona está restringida. — Dijo Fang, sonando serio al ver las coordenadas.

— ¿Ves? Trabajo fácil. — Inquirió Bean, sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué alguien quería eso devuelta? — Se preguntaba Bark, rascándose la cabeza y desordenando su gorro.

— ¿Y eso importa? Me pagaron bien. Tendremos comida para siglos. Viviremos cómodamente porque esta es solo la mitad del pago. Podremos conseguir lo que queramos y...

La comadreja agarró el pico del pájaro carpintero, oyendo como sus murmullos no se detenían. Cuando comenzaba hablar hiperactivo, nada parecía detener a Bean.

Acabado la plática, todos tomaron sus objetos personales y salieron del cuartel, montando el vehículo que Fang tanto adoraba: Marvelous Queen.

Se fueron deseosos de conseguir la fortuna de sus vidas.

* * *

Ray sobrevolaba por aire las ruinas del pueblo, mientras Migthy y Honey lo inspeccionaban por el suelo. Ray detallaba la destrucción y desalojo que había. Ningún alma se sentía, ni el cantar de los grillos era perceptible.

Se veía cerca los barcos encallados, oxidándose por la salinidad del océano que los corroía segundo a segundo. El agua a sus costados negra como la brea, señal de contaminación de sus tanques de combustibles rotos. Y ni hablar de la naturaleza que debía encontrase en un lugar abandonado como ese; nada parecía crecer, ni césped o maleza, todo era sin vida cerca a la playa.

Fuertes vientos obligaron a la joven ardilla a volver a tierra firme. Honey, por su lado, el empuje la hizo caer desde la terraza de una casa. Como una damisela en peligro, cayó en manos de su amado Mighty.

— Los ángeles si caen del cielo. — Dijo el joven armadillo rojizo con franjas negras.

— Bésame mi dulce mortal. — Bromeó ella, soltando una leve carcajada.

Apasionados, con sus miradas conectadas, sus labios se unieron suavemente.

— Dejen eso para cuando terminemos. — Objetó Ray, separándolos al verlos muy melosos.

El amor era lindo, pero no había que abusarlo en medio de algo importante.

Recobrando la compostura, Honey activó un pequeño mapa holográfico de su pulsera.

— El SS. Kineo debe encontrase cerca.

— Es raro que abandonaran todo esto. Pudieron ganar buen dinero. — Declaró Ray ante el abandono del pueblo de desguezaderos de barcos.

— Según se dice, hubo una epidemia hace casi cuarenta años. Muchos murieron y otros desaparecieron. — Informaba Migthy. — Tal vez esto esté maldito.

Era una zona un poco pobre, con casas hechas de los mismos materiales de los barcos que desmontaban. Pero, por muy peligroso la epidemia que pasara, los sobrevivientes no abandonarían sus pertenencias (cosa que pensaban los tres).

— Puras supersticiones. — Indico la ardilla amarilla.

— Ray, recuerda que este mundo tiene cosas misteriosas; y tú y yo hemos estado allí. — Le señalaba, recordándole viejas aventuras.

Las orejas de Honey se movieron como pequeñas antenas. Sintió por un segundo la presencia de alguien más cerca de ellos, pero la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba saber si verdad era algo de lo que preocuparse o solo se trata de una mala jugada por parte del pueblo abandonado.

* * *

— Maldición. ¿Qué hacen esos tontos aquí? — Indignado, Bean se sorprendió de ver que no eran los únicos allí. — ¿Vas a dispararles?

— No seas tonto. Mucho viento y cualquier movimiento solo los alertará. — Dijo Fang, calmando a su compañero.

— ¿Nos retiramos? — Se arrepintió Bark de sus palabras ante las miradas de sus dos amigos.

Lo juzgaban tanto que deseaba retractarse de lo que dijo.

— Me pagaron media fortuna. Nos mataran si no cumplimos. — Bean respondió molesto, comenzando a seguir a los The New Chaotix.

Bark interrumpió los pequeños murmullos entre la comadreja y el pájaro, silenciándolos. Miró por la ventana. Temblaba ante una sombra que vio y pareció moverse, huyendo de su mirada. Fang y Bean giraron los ojos a la vez ante tal explicación; estaban molestos por perder de vista a su competencia, y no podían desaprovechar más el tiempo.

El oso polar aún creía que era mala idea continuar, pero para vivir se necesitaba dinero en un mundo capitalista.

* * *

La madera de la proa estaba desgastada. Crujía con cada paso que nuestros aventureros daban; parecía como que el piso cedería y los tragaría.

— Recuerden las inyecciones de tétano cuando volvamos. — dijo Ray, ante las oxidadas paredes en las que se afirmaban.

Honey soltó una risa, creyendo que él bromeaba. Buscó entre la información la posible ubicación del objeto.

— La pista dice que el padre del señor se hospedaba en el camarote 04B. — Informaba.

— ¿Primera, segunda o tercera clase? — Preguntó Mighty.

— No lo dice. El primer número está como tachado. — Respondió tranquila, mostrándoles.

Mighty se rascó un poco la cabeza, pensado un plan.

— Cada quien irá a una sección. Si encuentran algo, no duden en llamar por el comunicador. — Ordenó como un buen líder, encendiendo todos a la vez las lámparas que estaban atadas a las diademas de sus cabezas.

Asintiendo, cada quien tomó una ruta diferente; sin saber que tendrían compañía no deseada siguiéndolos.

* * *

Mientras más bajaba la oscuridad consumía mucho más los pasillos por los que Honey caminaba. Miraba en las puertas su placa buscando la habitación correspondiente en la segunda clase. Oía pasos detrás suyos, pero cada que volteaba solo era el viento entrando por las paredes agujeradas (¿lo era? Se preguntaba a sí misma internamente).

Siguió bajando, notando ahora manchas de sangre seca en el suelo por todas partes. Tenían ya su tiempo, pero eso no quitaba lo aterrador del asunto. Más dudas surgían mientras más indagaba; deseaba respuestas más alá de su objetivo. Ahora, sentía escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo; como un aviso a huir de allí.

Un fuerte impacto la detrás suyo la hizo sobresaltar, trayéndola de vuelta. Se puso alerta y corrió a la habitación de dónde provino el ruido. Dentro, se puso más alerta que antes, atacando al instante.

* * *

Bark perdió de vista a Honey. Todos escucharon la conversación de The New Chaotix. Los datos sobre el objeto que buscaban eran más precisos que los dados por el cliente desconocido que contrató a Bean. Sabían el lugar, pero no la habitación en que buscar. Los tres amigos mercenarios se separaron, esperando que los demás hicieran el trabajo sucio antes que ellos y robárselos tan fácil como un dulce a un bebé.

Bark siguió a Honey y, agradecido del propio ruido tétrico que se formaba por la tormenta de afuera, ella no percibía su presencia. Pero en un punto la perdió, no porque fuera tonto o desorientado, sino que oyó algo más que el aire chochando contra el metal y la madera; oía el llanto de una niña; provenía de una de las muchas habitaciones. El corredor comunicaba a unas veinte, sino más, y todas sus puertas yacían abierta hacia dentro, como si una fuerza enorme las hubiera presionado hasta quebrarlas para entrar. Al llegar casi a la última, vio a alguien adentro.

Se trataba de una niña de cabello largo negro, con un vestido blanco con encajes de corazones de color azul, dando la espalda a la puerta. Por la estatura no debía de tener más de seis años.

— Oye, este no es un lugar para ti. — Dijo Bark, acercándose con cuidado. — ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Ellos vinieron. Ellos se los llevaron mientras bailábamos. — Entre sollozos, la niña respondió.

— ¿Quiénes? — Preguntó él, dudando de querer saber la respuesta.

Volteando su rostro, viendo directo a Bark a los ojos a pesar de que ella no tenía ninguno; solo un espacio hueco y negro donde se suponía que estaban sus globos oculares.

— Las sombras. — Dijo, sonriendo macabramente.

El cuerpo se alargó hasta llegar a la altura de dos metros; su piel, músculos y órganos se pudrieron y se esparramaron en el suelo; sus huesos se vaporizaron en polvos, flotando con la brisa. Lo único que quedaba de la dulce niña de 4 años era una sombra espectral, rugiendo de hambre.

Un golpe de su mano bastó para quebrar el piso y de haberle dado, él no estaría vivo. Bark cayó a la habitación bajo sus pies. Al abrir sus párpados, la sombra espectral se combinaba con la oscuridad del lugar; se sentía ahí, pero ya no sabía dónde.

Con el rabillo del ojo se percató de una figura felina, saltando hacia él. Evadió el golpe por poco, igual que con la sombra; no quiso pelear contra la felina, decidiendo huir del lugar a la primera posibilidad de escape e ir a avisar a sus compañeras que debían abandonar antes que la sombra los atrapara; Honey no se quedó atrás. Comenzó a perseguir al oso polar sin saber los peligros que se aproximaban.

* * *

Ray caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del corredor de las habitaciones de la primera clase. Hasta el momento aún no hallaba la habitación correcta, y a veces solo daba vueltas en círculo.

De pronto, él se detuvo de golpe. Algo lo llamaba con una voz indescriptible, le susurraba al oído y lograba que la siguiera como polillas a la luz. Caminaba sin percatarse a donde ir, solo quería llegar a donde el susurro se hacía más fuerte, convirtiéndose en palabras que tomaban forma entendible como: _"Ya casi llegas"_. El sonido del susurro lo atrajo a la habitación marcada con el número 204B en letras doradas. Abrió la puerta, la única en buen estado de todos las demás. La empujó con algo de esfuerzo, como si moviera una montaña por lo oxidada de sus bisagras.

La voz se fue golpe, igual que como llegó. No dio ni dos pasos y la puerta que le costó tanto abrir se cerró de portazo.

— No, no, no, no. — Sin resultados, no logró abrirla. — ¡Rayos! — Gritó Ray, molesto de su suerte.

El susurro volvió, suave como al inicio; provenía ahora del baúl. Caminó hasta él en un estado hipnótico, sin poder contrariar la fuerza que lo empujaba; lo abrió y pudo encontrar otro cofre. Dentro se hallaban joyas y gemas muy peculiares. Un pequeño estuche, con iniciales H.N en oro en su tapa, llamó su atención.

Abrió el estuche y allí estaba. El anillo dorado y con una incrustación de una gema de corte cuadrado, de color negra, por el que tanto pagó el señor estaba en sus manos. El brillo de la linterna en su cabeza reflejó en la gema y nuevamente oyó la misteriosa voz, pero ahora le incitaba a ponerse la posesión en su dedo; cosa que hizo.

Sin que nada raro pasara, levantó los hombros sin darle importancia a la misteriosa voz (pensaba que su mente le hizo una mala broma ante aquel lugar tétrico); su búsqueda fue completada sin problemas al final de cuentas.

Tan, tan, tan, tan, ran, ran, ran; música de época con pianos y trompetas se oía afuera. Abrir la puerta no le costó nada. Y al salir y voltearse la habitación era impecable. Las sabanas, cortina, muebles; todo era nuevo y en perfecto estado.

Caminó por el corredor, siguiendo la música que se intensificaba; las notas eran más fuertes y el cotilleo más cercano. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a un salón principal. La gente danzaba a la par de la música de orquesta con mucho entusiasmo; otros, por su lado, charlaban bebiendo finas bebidas.

Una parte sorprendía a Ray, y otra no tanto. Sabía que el barco era una recreación de los años 20's o 30's y no era nada raro que sus viajeros tuvieran que vestirse como lo hacían sus ancestros; ¿pero, como era que estaba allí?

De lejos, vio al que los contrató, el hombre de negro saludándolo, con las mismas prendas de ese día, indicándole que se acercara.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó seco la joven ardilla.

El señor no dejó de sonreírle a pesar de la renuencia de Ray.

— Repitiendo los recuerdos de una bella noche hace cuarenta años. — Respondió tranquilo, bebiendo su Martini.

— Eres una I.A. Esto es algo programado. — Más calmado, sonrió ante su teoría.

Era obvio esto. El anillo debía tener los recuerdos del abuelo del hombre de negro y por eso él tanto lo quería; un holograma integrado en la mente de él, viviendo fechas pasadas.

— No. — Rompiendo su teoría, tomando de las bandejas de los camareros más Martini, señor le negaba. — Esto es real jovencito. Muy real.

— Claro. He viajado al pasado. — Bromeó Ray sarcástico, pensando que realmente era un programa virtual. — Fin del programa. Terminación del recuerdo. Desactívate. Apagado…

Soltando comandos al azar, Ray buscaba apagar este tipo de ilusión.

— Señor, ¿puede bailar conmigo? — Preguntó una pequeña niña de seis años, con un vestido blanco con bordados de corazones de color azul, a Ray.

Dicha pregunta lo dejó en un estado de miedo. Ninguna simulación de recuerdos podía permitir alterarlos (no con la tecnología de hace cuarenta años).

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Ray al hombre de negro, temblando.

— Vivirás lo que le hice a ellos. — Su sonrisa se volvió espeluznante, con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón blanco.

La música de orquesta se detuvo. La tripulación y los pasajeros gritaron al notar como de la sombra de sus cuerpos criaturas translucidas y alargadas salían, tomando forma propia y corpórea. Los bombillos de los candelabros y las lámparas en las paredes del salón se destrozaron, soltando chispas; las luces de emergencia se encendieron con su tono rojizo destellante, guiaba a volver a sus camarotes correspondientes.

Todos gritaban aterrados, corriendo para huir de aquellos sombríos monstruos hechos de sombras que comenzaban a despedazarlos tan fáciles como el ganado en un matadero.

Ray quiso ayudar, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado. La niña que antes le pidió bailar se acercó a él, llorando; buscaba refugio, pero fue detenida a unos cuantos centímetros por una de las criaturas.

La sombra se fusionó con la niña; su cuerpo se alargó a dos metros como las demás criaturas; su carne y demás órganos internos se pudrieron y deshicieron en el aire, dejando un nauseabundo olor. Lo que antes fue esa linda e inocente niña, ahora solo era un ser moldeado por las sombras buscando a sus presas para matarlas y devorarlas.

— Detén esto. — Suplicando, con los ojos llorosos, Ray quería que todo se acabara.

Pasaron varios minutos, esperando que el hombre de negro reaccionara. Solo seguía bebiendo su Martini, disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que la última persona presente en el salón muriera; pero eso no significaba que la matanza se había acabado. Se oían más gritos desde adentro, a la lejanía.

— Si así quieres. — Al fin dijo el señor, chasqueando los dedos.

Su cuerpo se descongelo, a excepción de su mano; frialdad absoluta como un tempano de hielo en un crudo invierno le hacía gritar de dolor. No la sentía a pesar que sus dedos se movían fuera de su voluntad.

Del anillo, específicamente de la gema negra, algo parecido a la brea salió de él y comenzó a deslizarse en su mano y subir por su brazo. Desde su hombro se desplazó por todo su cuerpo, tiñendo su pelaje hasta desaparecer su color y remplazarla por dicho color.

Sin aguantar la sensación de frío y desesperación, gritó pidiendo ayuda; el líquido se vertió en su boca al momento de abrirla y se movió por la garganta y allí a todos los órganos.

El negro se moldeaba como una figura de arcilla hasta que se transformó en algo indescriptible.

* * *

Fang apuntaba su arma a la nuca de Ray. Agradecía que el más joven de los tres The New Chaotix fuera el que lo encontró. Elegirlo como su presa fue la mejor opción, a sabiendas que él no lograría vencerlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por su corta edad y la diferencia de habilidades.

Vio a la joven ardilla quedarse entrara a la habitación y quejarse de que se le había cerrado la puerta, siendo algo que no pasó. Vio cómo se quedó quieto por un corto lapso de tiempo que consideró una eternidad luego de abrir el cofre y sacar el estuche; tenía él el objeto que tanto anhelaba su grupo y no perdería esta oportunidad para quitárselo.

— Dámelo. — Exigió Fang, preparando su revólver.

Sin respuestas su paciencia se agotaba. Deseaba jalar el gatillo (y era tan fácil hacerlo), solo que eso atraería a sus amigos a venir en su rescate.

— No me obligues a matarte. — Lo amenazó alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, con su mano temblando.

Quiso entender ese movimiento desesperado de su parte. Nada nunca lo había hecho estar de este modo.

Sin respuestas por parte de Ray la comadreja perdió la paciencia. Jaló el gatillo sin dejar de sentir miedo. Vio a la bala atravesarle el cráneo de la ardilla limpiamente, sin esparramar ni una gota de sangre ni sesos; pero Ray aún permanecía parado, estoico sin caer al estilo de una bolsa de carne como la mayoría de la gente luego de un disparo a quemarropa.

Ahora el miedo que tenía en su mano, y le era desconocido el motivo, logró llegar a su cuerpo, temblando como gelatina agitada en su plato.

La mano de Ray se tiño de negro hasta convertirse en una deformidad; sus dedos se trasformaron en filosas armas punzantes que parecían cuchillas o dagas cortas muy afiladas, chirriando cuando se acariciaban unas con otras. Giró leve su cabeza, sonriendo con sus dientes manchados de un tono oscuro como la brea. Ver la sonrisa le causó ganas de vomitar a Fang.

Retrocediendo sin dejar de ver a la ardilla, Ray atacó saltando hacia la comadreja. Fang lo evitó por poco, disparando desenfrenado hasta que se agotaron las balas de su revólver.

Sacó de su cinturón más balas, recargó el arma y siguió disparando mientras corría lejos del poseído joven que lo perseguía corriendo por las paredes y el techo; las leyes de la física no tenían control sobre él ahora que era algo más, algo siniestro.

Sin percatarse de las tablas sueltas, Fang cayó al suelo estrepitosamente; disparaba sin apuntar esperanzado de demorarlo, y ponerse en marcha otra vez. Cosa que no logró. Su arma cayó, sujetado por su mano que no se separaba de ella. El corte dado por Ray fue rápido, con los músculos de los dedos de la mano de la comadreja tensos y aun apretando el gatillo del revólver. Quiso gritar, pero el dolor no llegaba todavía a su cabeza. Solo estaba el pensamiento de seguir corriendo por su vida.

No detuvo su marcha, con su pelaje comenzando a mancharse de la sangre que escurría de la amputación. Si no cauterizaba la herida moriría desangrado (más opcional que morir por parte de la criatura). Con el rabillo del ojo vio hacia atrás, notando que la ardilla aminoraba su paso; le daba un poco de ventaja buscando divertirse con la persecución.

Al final el pasillo, volteando a la derecha, Bark apareció de frente. El pobre oso polar lo detuvo y le gritaba que debían abandonar, enfrentar las consecuencias de no terminar el trabajo que les pagaron era mejor que seguir un segundo más en el barco. Bark no se percataba que estaba la comadreja herido, palideciendo a cada segundo. A Fang no le salían las palabras para interrumpirlo, el shock de hace segundos lo dejaba sin habla; hasta que fue muy tarde para él. Un brazo entero traspasaba su pecho, sosteniendo en la mano de su asesino su corazón latente.

Las cuchillas que remplazaban los dedos de Ray apretujaron el musculo hueco, hasta que se detuvo sus latidos. Con su último aliento, Fang solo pudo ver a la silueta de su compañero quedar aterrado; quiso advertirle que huyera, pero su silueta se fusionaba en la oscuridad que lo envolvía lentamente hasta que todos los colores se apagaron. Ya estaba muerto.

Por su lado, Ray destrozaba el cadáver de la comadreja riendo fascinado hasta hacerlo picadillo. La poseída ardilla cogía lo que quedaba del mamífero y se lo llevaba a la boca, saboreando su carne.

Aburriéndose de su manjar, sus ojos se posaron en el oso polar que yacía inmóvil ante el macabro espectáculo. Se abalanzó sobre Bark, aprovechando que estaba congelado como un tempano, fácil de capturar; pero un golpe le hizo frente al joven poseído.

— Corre. — Fuerte, decidida, Honey le cortaba su camino a su presa.

La criatura que poseía a Ray entró en cólera; rugía, golpeando con fiereza el piso. Atacaba sin descanso a la joven felina; sus movimientos eran veloces, pero ella los esquivaba y contratacaba de igual rapidez. Todo movimiento que él lanzaba ella lo imitaba casi a la perfección y se lo devolvía con el doble de intensidad. Tenía un don para la lucha que difería con su muy lado femenino (desde pequeña, era tan buena luchadora que todos sus familiares pensaron que se dedicaría a ello; hasta los entrenadores hablaban con sus padres para llevarla a competencias internacionales. Pero no era su sueño, por las noches dibujaba atuendos y deseaba que un día llegaran a las pasarelas más importantes del mundo — un sueño que logró —). Ahora, agradecía que dicho don no la abandonara. Fallar era algo muy peligroso ante tal situación.

Entre golpe y golpe, Ray encontró un punto ciego. Esperó que, lanzando su patada voladora contra él, la tomó de su pierna y estrelló contra el suelo. Descubierta, sus cuchillas dejaron una marca de cinco cortes en su espalda. Su vestido rojo tapaba la sangre que se escurría por sus heridas. Su carne se quemaba y deseaba despellejarse para no sentir más ardor. Deseaba seguir en pie, pero él se lo evitó; dos de sus dedos filosos la hirieron en la pierna y era muy doloroso pararse para Honey.

Arrodillada en el suelo, aquella criatura que ahora poseía a Ray esbozó una sonrisa, triunfante de su victoria. La respiración de la felina se agitaba mientras él levantaba su brazo y abría la palma de su mano. Su pierna todavía le dolía mucho para moverse y juntar sus brazos para recibir el ataqué como un escudo solo la haría desangrarse hasta morir.

Cerró sus párpados a la espera de su ataque letal, susurrando palabras en las que le pedía disculpa a Mighty por fallar; disculpas por no poder compartir otra noche con él (las que tuvieron no fueron demasiadas, según sus cuentas). Esperó su fin, suplicando que fuera rápido. Esperó y esperó, y dicha espera la confundía.

Con los párpados abiertos, a centímetros de su rostro, las cuchillas que remplazaban sus dedos temblaban; no, todo su cuerpo temblaba; él temblaba de miedo y su rostro lo comprobaba. Había pánico y dolor en él.

— Ray. — Pronunció Honey su nombre, observando las gotas que salían de sus ojos y se derramaban por su rostro.

Separando sus labios para expresar las palabras correctas con las que pudiera calmarlo, un puño mandó a volar a la ardilla. Entre las sombras su silueta se perdió, pero nunca llegó el sonido del impacto de su cuerpo con los muros o el piso; debió volar en la oscuridad y buscar otro camino para atacarlos luego.

Honey alzó la mirada y su novio le tendía la mano para levantarla. Estaba furiosa y agradecida a la vez, y no dudaba en expresarlo con su rostro, confundiendo al armadillo.

* * *

Caminando entre los camarotes de la segunda clase, todo tipo de equipajes se encontraba desperdigada por el lugar. La sangre seca era visible a la luz gracias a la linterna que yacía sobre su cabeza. Escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Mighty al tratar de pensar que pudo haber pasado. Había agujeros de bala por aquí y allá, lo que era indicio de posibles piratas, que los atracaron mientras ellos disfrutaban de la fiesta, buscando tomar el control; los guardias se defendieron del robo y secuestro, dando sus vidas para proteger a los inocentes; pero, ¿porque las armas estaban allí tiradas?

De pronto, una onda expansiva golpeó a Mighty por la espalda, sacándolo de sus deducciones. Molesto, vio aquel pájaro carpintero de plumas verde haciendo girar como bola de baloncesto en su dedo una bomba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mighty? ¿muy potente para tu gusto? — Burlón, Bean sonreía de forma infantil.

Cuatro bombas más aparecieron levitando a sus costados y los lanzó con fuerza. Sus estallidos no eran mayores al primero, pero lo suficiente para lastimarlo.

Tratando de recuperarse, peor ver la presencia de una criatura hecha a base de sombras hallada detrás de Bean hacía temblar a Mighty.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Mighty, advirtiéndole.

— ¿Qué tan tonto crees que…?

La sombra detrás de Bean enredó su brazo sobre su cuello como una boa atrapando a su presa. Lo estrangulaba, dejándolo sin aire. Mighty corrió a su rescate, olvidando la lucha previa entre los dos; su prioridad siempre sería ayudar a otros.

El joven armadillo golpeó a la sombra, pero su puño atravesó su forma corporal como si este no existiera; interrumpió el tiempo suficiente para que permitir liberar al loco pájaro carpintero.

La sombra cerró sus puños y buscó golpear a ambos. Corrieron lejos los dos, buscando refugio de la criatura que los perseguía. Mientras más pasos daban, más sentían la presencia de la sombra a sus espaldas.

— Diviértete con esto. — Agresivo, deteniendo su huida, más bombas esféricas aparecieron alrededor de la silueta de Bean; las lanzó por doquier.

Todas explotaron en haces de luz, soltando un sonido agudo que dejó sordo al pobre pájaro y al armadillo. Tardaron casi cinco segundos para recuperar la visión. Bean apuntó la luz de su lámpara, sonriendo al no ver esa cosa por ninguna parte.

— Continuemos en donde quedamos. — Declaró con sonrisa maliciosa, con otra bomba en su mano, lista para el combate.

Mighty sabía de la personalidad hiperactiva del joven pájaro carpintero, lo que lo hacía alguien peligroso y muy poco predecible de sus acciones.

Dar un paso al volver a luchar basto para que el terror los invadiera de nuevo. Dos manos oscuras deformes rompían el piso de madera, agarrando al Bean de sus tobillos por la parte de atrás. Con fuerza sobrehumana, el pobre pájaro era succionado a través de ese diminuto agujero.

Mighty reaccionó rápido, sosteniendo una de las manos Bean. Otro jalón más fuerte se lo llevó, desapareciendo en el agujero cuyo fondo solo era negro. Oía el eco de su grito, pidiendo auxilio y piedad. Corrió por el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras más cercanas al piso inferior. Su gritó luego se silenció, y ya no hubo más eco. Caminó precavido por todo el pasillo donde su fuerte grito se detuvo. Miraba en las habitaciones buscándolo; prefería traumarse con ver un cuerpo desmembrado a sentir el remordimiento de poder haberlo ayudado si aún seguía con vida y haberlo abandonado a su suerte. Pero no había nada. Ni una gota de sangre, ni rasguños en el suelo. Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Sin un minuto de descanso, a través de los ductos de ventilación oyó disparos provenientes de arriba, de los corredores de la primera clase. Volvió a correr, siguiendo el sonido de los ecos como guía; sus instintos eran lo único que lo guiaba en aquel laberinto de corredores.

Sonrió al ver las siluetas de Honey y Ray a lo lejos; los había encontrado con algo de esfuerzo. Esa sensación de alivio se volvió una de terror, y esta última en enojo y furia al notar a Honey herida y a Ray alzándole una mano sobrenatural e irrealista. Atacó a la criatura que osaba tomar la forma de su amigo y amenazaba con herir a su novia. Lo mandó volando con todas sus fuerzas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del fondo.

Honey se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo, molesta de la interrupción que hizo; pudo convencer a la ardilla de luchar por su libertad de lo que sea que lo controlaba. El ardor de las heridas seguía haciendo de la suyas, poniéndola inestable física y mentalmente. La sangre ya comenzaba a gotear de sus prendas, cuyas gotas caían al suelo con el sonido audible del choque contra el piso.

— Necesitas atención médica. — Enfatizó Mighty, viendo su mano manchada de sangre al tocar la espalda de la felina.

— No. Tenemos que salvar a Ray. — Discutió Honey, esperando que Ray apareciera de las sombras.

— Eso ya no es Ray. — Alzó la voz Mighty.

— ¡Sí lo es! — Objetó ella, con sus pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada.

— Honey…

— Él dudó en atacarme. Dudó en hacerme daño. — Declaraba, interrumpiéndolo. — Si eso no fuera Ray, solo habrías encontrado mi cuerpo fileteado por las cuchillas que remplazan a sus dedos. — Sus ojos destellaron un brillo de súplica, temerosos y a la vez firmes.

Separando sus labios contrariar los deseos de su novia, oyeron un grito; se sentía muy cerca. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Mighty la subió a su espalda e inició la persecución. Los gritos se intensificaban a cada paso. Su camino fue interceptado por las criaturas de sombras de figuras humanas. Él solo las evitó con agilidad, dejando distancia entre ella para salvar a quien gritaba.

* * *

Bark yacía _"desnudo"_ en el corredor; sus guantes, zapatos y otras prendas se hallaban tirados a sus costados. Se arrastraba alejándose de la poseída ardilla que reía con una voz distorsionada; esas risas salían del más profundo de los territorios del averno.

Toda su espalda estaba teñida de sangre, su ojo derecho ya no tenía visibilidad y no sentía su pierna derecha, temiendo que ya no estuviera allí. Recordaba escapar de la joven felina buscando reagruparse con sus amigos. Lo único que consiguió fue la tortura de no solo ver a su compañero masacrado frente a sus ojos, sino que ahora era torturado con lentitud a manos de su asesino, que lo atrapó al minuto de dejar a la felina a su suerte con él (lo que le hacía pensar que Honey ya estaba muerta).

— Má-má-ta-me. — Temblaba y casi ni podía pronunciar las palabras el pobre oso polar.

— ¿Y no darles placer a mis nuevos amigos? — Preguntaba Ray con un falso tono de tristeza, haciéndole un pequeño corte en su frente.

Las sombras que presenciaron su tortura lo sujetaron por sus extremidades. Sus manos, si se podían llamar así, agarraban con fuerza los tobillos y muñecas del herido oso polar; ya no peleaba por su vida, ni trataba de liberarse. Solo quería morir.

Otra Sombra apareció y metió su mano dentro de su pecho; sobre su corazón. La luz de los relámpagos entraba por las ventanillas y lograba que Bark viera como de su cuerpo un aura oscura era separada; el aura tomaba la forma de su corazón, rítmico a la par con sus latidos. Lo estrujaban y él sentía esa sensación. Entendió en agonía lo que pasaría; que algo peor que morir era convertirse en uno de ellos; lastimar a otros y volverlos monstruos para saciar el hambre de dios sabe qué.

— ¡Oigan, idiotas! — La voz

Una luz tan brillante como el día iluminó el pasillo. Se escucharon chillidos de sufrimiento en todo el segundo que duró la luz.

Rugidos hicieron temblar el suelo al ver como la presa que convertían en uno de ellos ya no estaba cuando la luz se fue; la mitad de las sombras huyeron ante tal claridad y solo las más grandes se mantenían en una pieza.

Ray perforaba la madera y el metal sintiendo ira recorrerle las venas; hacía trizas todo con suma facilidad, como si rompiera hojas de papel con tijeras afiladas, para desahogarse de la furia. Quería ver sangre correr, y su olfato captaba el olor dulce de la sangre del oso polar y la felina; sabía a donde iban y donde los atraparía.

* * *

En su espalda, su novia discutía porque debían salvar a su amigo y en sus brazos un moribundo Bark babeaba, con su mirada y mente en blanco. Un segundo más para el oso polar y quien sabe que hubiera pasada. Agradecía haber tomar del cinturón de Fang al verlo junto de lo que quedó de su pobre cadáver triturado. De no ser por la munición de la comadreja, las cosas no hubieran sido fáciles para ellos.

— Te dejaré en el pueblo y vendré por Ray. Lo juro. — Informando, Mighty no dejaba de correr.

— Ni pienses que te dejaré. — Apretujó, cortándole sin querer la respiración a su novio.

— No discutas conmigo. — Dijo él, sin ganas de discutir.

Al subir por los escalones que parecían no tener fin a la cubierta, con dirección a la proa, quedaron pasmados ella y él. El barco estaba navegando en aguas turbulentas; las olas se agitaban y golpeaban las placas de acero con fiereza; el viento los empujaba tanto que los quería tumbar; la neblina al horizonte cortaba su visibilidad. Podían estar a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la costa o kilómetros a la deriva.

— Esperaba un poquito más de ustedes. Los contraté buscando más diversión. — Tan frio como el viento, la voz del señor al que Ray catalogó como el hombre de negro, cortaba la respiración de la pareja; sus pelajes palidecían tanto como la piel del señor.

Su traje de gala, un smoking con todos sus accesorios en tono negro, no se empapaba con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer; toda su apariencia se mantenía pulcra, sin desaliñarse.

Mighty bajó a Honey de su espalda y dejo caer sin cuidado a Bark, golpeándose la cara con fuerza. Apretó sus puños y saltó decidido a darle fin de un golpe; quería acabar con todo este mal. En un parpadeo él desapareció. Un grito ahogado hizo voltearse al armadillo. Ese sujeto agarraba a su novia apretándole la garganta y tapándole la boca, inmovilizándola.

— ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó Mighty.

— No lo sé. Un demonio. Un ser del tártaro con muchas acciones invertidas en el infierno; perdí la noción de lo que era realmente con el pasar de los milenios. — Lamía sus labios de forma morbosa, oliendo el cabello negro de Honey y mostrando placer de éxtasis en su rostro. — Solo recuerdo que me gustan los juegos. Lanzo mi anillo luego de haber escogido a mis presas y observo como mis sombras las devoran.

— ¿Te divierte el sufrimiento? ¿Te divierte ver sangre de inocentes manchar sus manos? — Apretaba su mandíbula, queriendo no perder el control.

Esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre de negro no necesitó responder los interrogantes de Mighty; entendió perfectamente lo desequilibrado, lunático y peligroso que era ese ser. Volvió a saltar, buscando nuevamente asestar un golpe en el captor de su novia y compañera. El riesgo era enorme, un movimiento de sus manos podía extinguir su vida tan facil; pero el mismo resultado se podía obtener si lo pensaba mucho. Todo era cuestión de suerte y de arriesgarse a ganar.

A un metro de ellos, el piso bajo sus pies se quebró estruendosamente; un puño salía del hueco que se formó y dio directo en la cara del armadillo. Su boca le sangraba y uno que otro diente le faltaba o se caía en sus escupitajos; su cabeza daba vueltas, teniendo que concentrarse mucho para reponer la vista. Alzó la mirada y con los rayos iluminado el cielo, vio a su amigo deformado.

Lo que una vez fue una joven ardilla voladora de pelaje amarillento ahora era solo una sombra de lo que fue (y eso eres, una sombra). Era más alto y esquelético; su pelaje se mezclaba con un color negro alquitrán que iba creciendo de sus manos y pies. Su bufanda a cuadros se mantenía rodeando su cuello y posándose sobre sus hombros. El vidrio de su google de vuelo estaba roto, con los fragmentos aún incrustados en su marco.

Ray levantó su mano, preparado para asestar el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Mighty lanzaba golpes en vano, fallando sin que la ardilla necesitara moverse; le fallaba el equilibrio y su súper fuerza no lo protegería ante lo que vendría.

Honey no podía quedarse quieta. Debía actuar. Mordió al hombre que tapaba su boca. Él la soltó, libre para poder gritar:

— ¡Detente!

Igual que antes, se detuvo a centímetros de su cometido. Su mano temblaba cerca del rostro de su amigo. El brillo en sus ojos volvió, seguido de gritos de agonía. Ray se lanzaba contra el suelo, golpeado su cabeza buscando quebrársela.

Honey sonrió al ver que tenía razón; Ray seguía con vida (atrapado dentro de su propia mente, pero con vida y consciente). Estar tan atenta a la escena no la previno del golpe que sufrió por parte del hombre que los contrató.

La lanzó contra el suelo y allí la pateó; cogió a Bark y le hizo lo mismo. Los golpeó hasta sentirse satisfecho. Los agarró de sus cuellos y los lanzó con fuerza cayendo al cerca de Mighty. Honey se arrastró para abrazarlo; necesitaba estar junto a él en sus momentos finales.

— Su amigo tiene una voluntad de acero. Otros ya hubieran aceptado que no hay vuelta atrás. — Orgullo en su voz se notaba. Chasqueó los datos, deteniendo a la ardilla de su auto laceración (acababa de perder su ojo derecho). — Lamento que tuvieran una pizca de fe en pensar que vivirían. Mientras el anillo esté en su poder, yo seré siempre su dueño. Siempre estaré en él.

Otro chasquido liberó la faceta más feroz de Ray. Parecía un animal desatado solo para matar. Corrió hacia los tres, listo para esta vez cumplir las órdenes de su amo y darles fin definitivamente; pero Mighty sonreía.

Él había recuperado el equilibrio y puso atención a todos los detalles dicho por el hombre de negro. Tomó fuera de su mirada una pequeña placa metálica afilada, proporcionada del agujero por donde salió para golpearlo con un fuerte puñetazo antes, y cuando estuvo cerca amputó la mano derecha donde se hallaba puesto el añillo.

La ardilla soltó un gruñido monstruoso que se transformó en uno normal. Ray volvía a su apariencia original, con toda la oscuridad que cubría su pelaje expulsándose como la brea por su herida.

Sin embargo, la mano que poseía el anillo tenía vida propia. Con sus dedos de cuchillas como pierna se movió con agilidad. Buscó atacar a Mighty pero él la aprisionó bajo su pie. La soltó solo para calvarle la misma placa de metal en el centro de la gema negra.

El hombre de negro corrió hacia él, asustado como nunca lo habían visto.

— ¡Noooo! — Gritó, horrorizado.

Un pisotón sobre la filosa placa de metal bastó para quebrar la gema cuadrangular del anillo. Pequeños agujeros se formaron en el cuerpo del hombre y luz de estos brotaban; la luz lo desintegraba poco a poco. Muchas sombras salieron de sus escondites y gruñeron, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Bark despertó, gritando a la par con el hombre que se desintegraba con la luz de su interior; apretujaba su pecho, sobre su corazón, con fuerza. La conexión que crearon las sombras lo lastimaba por igual; y no solo Bark, sino que Ray gritaba igual que el oso polar. Hasta que la última célula de su cuerpo se evaporó, ellos no dejaron de gritar.

El viento que golpeaba el barco se calmó de golpe; la neblina que opacaba su vista al horizonte se disipaba; la luna volvía a dar luz con su brillo. El barco se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha. Lo que sea que lo mantenía a flote ya no tenía efecto.

Agachándose y tomando mucho impulso, el joven armadillo saltó con todos sus amigos, y enemigo, sobre su espalda. No logró llegar a la playa, nadando unos diez o veinte metros para salir de las frías aguas de la costa; parecían ser apuñalados por filosas agujas en todas partes.

Tirados en la fría arena, escucharon unas hélices sobre sus cabezas. Era el ruido de un helicóptero sobrevolando la zona. La luz que proyectó sobre ellos parecía casi majestuosa; milagrosa después de todo el terror que acababan de vivir. Vieron a la embarcación navegar unos cuantos metros antes de hundirse a medio lado y desaparecer en el océano.

Todos cayeron rendidos (unos más rápidos que otros), subidos al helicóptero que los sacaría y los llevaría a un mejor lugar. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

Una semana en prisión por invadir propiedad federal (y en cuarentena) le dieron a Honey y a Mighty. Arreglaron las cuentas entregando todo el dinero de la _"misión"_ que casi los lleva a la muerte, alterando un poquito los hechos que ocurrieron esa noche. Ray se salvó de ir por la gravedad de su estado, resguardado por policías en el hospital donde se recuperó; se sorprendieron los médicos de ver como la mano y su ojo se regeneraban luego de la amputación que sufrió. Ni los tres amigos entendía cómo era posible (¿efecto secundario de la posesión infernal que tuvo? Quien sabe).

Por su lado, Bark también pasó en el hospital por un tiempo, siendo curado de todas sus heridas. Cuando estuvo mejor, salió ahora residía en un centro psiquiátrico de la Federación de Estados Unidos luego de su deportación. Los gastos del lugar eran pagados por The New Chaotix, dolidos por cómo había quedado, agonizando a cada segundo por las muertes de sus amigos (Bean podía estar vivo, ya que no se halló nada de él, atrapado en algún sitio aterrador; pero era una posibilidad que se esfumaba al recordar que el culpable ya fue destruido).

Una vez que Ray se recuperó a los días siguientes, todos fueron deportados y con el cargo de no poder lograr conseguir el pasaporte para el país por al menos diez años. Pero lo anterior no importaba. Estaban vivos; vivos y seguros. Todo el mal que ese hombre cometió ya no se repetiría nunca más. Destruyeron el objeto que manipulaba a otros a cometer actos desalmados. Salvaron al mundo de la maldad misma sin que nadie más lo supiera (y no era necesario decirlo).

— Bueno, vayamos por otro caso. — Alegre, Mighty declaraba buscando entre los papeles de su escritorio.

Honey le dio un codazo en las costillas, negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Y si mejor tomamos unas vacaciones? — Sugirió ella, sonriendo.

— En cualquier parte, menos en un barco o la playa. — Aclaró Ray, parándose de su asiento.

Los tres soltaron pequeñas risas. Por muy grave que fueron las cosas lo mejor era siempre sonreír y pensar positivo.

* * *

Los pacientes se aglomeraban buscando sus pastillas; pastillas que calmarían sus impulsos y locuras ante enfermedades que salían de su razón. Todo tomaban su medicamento a la hora debida; todos menos uno.

En su habitación, Bark rayaba las paredes con los crayones que robaba de la sala de descanso y manualidades. Se hartaba de que todo lo que dibujara se lo quitaran y solo le entregaran más pastillas para hacerlo olvidar. ¡Pero él no quería hacerlo!

Dibuja las mismas sombras espectrales que no salían de su mente; dibujaba a sus amigos perdidos por la codicia; dibujaba los restos de Fang, fileteados hasta quedar picadillo; dibujaba a Bean, sujetado por las mismas manos oscuras de las sombras que lo atraparon a él, expresando agonía en su rostro. Encima de su pico escribía dentro de un globo de dialogo: **¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE?! ¡FANG! ¡BARK! ¡SÁLVENME**! Oía a su amigo todas las noches decir esto, sufriendo. Quería salvarlo, pero tenía las manos atadas ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Realmente estaba vivo?

No solo repetía en su cabeza estos recuerdos. También tenía recuerdos de muchas matanzas que recorrían su mente, tan vividas como haber estado en ellas. Quiso saber cómo era posible esto, pero su única teoría siempre lo llevaba a la extinta monstruosidad que Mighty había destruido en ese barco.

— ¡Quiero respuestas! — Gritó Bark, cayendo en llanto; secando en vano las lágrimas de su rostro y la mucosidad de su nariz

Aterrorizado, no por los recuerdos, un frío recorrió su medula espinal. Giró su cabeza para ver a sus espaldas y rogar que solo fueran los encargados; pero no. Ahí estaba aquel hombre de negro, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera muerto.

— Ellos… ellos destruyeron tu anillo. — Gritaba Bark aterrorizado, encorvándose en posición fetal en una de las esquinas del cuarto imitando estar protegido dentro del útero de su madre.

— ¿Crees soy un villano de tira cómica, que cuenta todos los detalles a sus enemigos? — Preguntaba sarcástico, llegando hasta él. — Ray me demostró gran fuerza de voluntad. Tenía mis años que no veía algo así, ¡y es solo un niño! — Se alegraba a montón ante la fortaleza de la ardilla. — Le di la oportunidad a Mighty de que lo salvara y se fueran a vivir una vida llena de aventuras.

Bark siguió dándole la espalda. La respiración del señor se agitó.

— A ti, sin embargo…— Lo volteó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, y lo levantó de los hombros. — Ya eres mío. Solo debo esperar un año para reclamarte cuando la conexión vuelva a ser más fuerte.

— ¿Y el anillo donde entraba en todo esto? — Preguntó, casi orinándose de miedo.

— Es solo un objeto que le doy a ciertos elegidos. Es un medio del que puedo prescindir en cualquier momento, liberando a sus esclavos cuando quiera. — Sonreía tranquilo. ç — Pobre e ingenuo Bark. Mis juegos nunca se detendrán y mucha gente morirá cada año en vísperas de Halloween, y nadie nunca sabrá el porqué. — Ahora sonreía malicioso. — Como tus amigos que jamás volverás a ver.

— ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! — Gritaba Bark, hirviéndole la sangre; zafándose del agarre y lanzando puñetazos.

El hombre de negro reía a más no poder, viendo cómo se lastimaba sus manos al traspasar su cuerpo y herirse contra la pared.

Observó a los enfermeros que le eran desapercibida su presencia. Ataban a Bark a la cama, viendo como maldecía al aire (desde la perspectiva de los enfermeros). Lo durmieron con esfuerzo, con drogas muy fuertes, burlándose a sus espaldas de la locura que percibía.

— Desearía que esta genta fuera más dócil.

— Lo sé. Quiero algunas veces agarrar sus cuellos y…— Deteniéndose, algo brillante en el suelo llamó su atención. — Oye, mira. Es un anillo.

— Debe valer una fortuna.

— No lo venderé. Es bastante…— Quedó en silencio, contemplando su forma y a la gema cuadrangular en el centro, de un color negro intenso —… cool. Me lo quedaré. — Insinuó, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos.

Un nuevo juego tomaba forma, con sus piezas tomando su lugar, y aquel hombre de negro solo debía esperar.

 **Esperar la matanza que disfrutará una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los días.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les gustara; y que hayan tenido un buen Halloween. No olviden dejar sus Reviews para mejorar en futuras historias.

 _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima._ :D

 **Notas de autor:**

* El alias del **_"hombre de negro"_** lo basé directamente del antagonista del mismo nombre de la novela de Stephen King: **_"La Torre Oscura"._**


End file.
